


Shelter You

by Fujiwara_no_Seimei



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiwara_no_Seimei/pseuds/Fujiwara_no_Seimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana/Miha Art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelter You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilrand0m_chik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilrand0m_chik/gifts).



Hanai and Mihashi, running in the rain. I hope this is satisfactory for some PG Hana/Miha relationship.

If you were hoping for something a little more clear, here's a little sketch of a kiss:

<3


End file.
